Reincarnate
by SilentVoiceatDiamondsCreek
Summary: Rating may go up in later chapters. RARE PAIRING! FUJITAKAxKAHO! I'm brand new here and one fic inspired me to do this. Sakura's father is in an accident and only Kaho is around to help her get through it. Read on to see what happens. And always R&R! Chap
1. Chapter 1

SilentVoiceatDiamondsCreek: "Hi! I'm new on ff.net, but I'm not new when it comes to writing! I love a wide range of animes, from Angelic Layer to X. People say I'm nuts for loving really cute things like our beloved CCS and then loving the depressing and violent Hellsing or X. Shrugs Okay so I'm insane, what's new?"

Kero: "SVDC doesn't own CCS or any of it's characters. YEAH!"

SVDC: "Shut up Kero…" Is attacked by a hyper Suppi

Suppi: "This chapter moves pretty fast and lacks the better detail that goes into the other chapters, but it's still pretty good! Sakura's father gets into an accident and there is only one person to watch over her while he's in the hospital. Guess who!"

SVDC: "I said it on the title page…"

Suppi: "Right…read and review!"

Chapter 1

"Bye Dad," Sakura Kinomoto said as she ran out of the house. She was on her was to school and had promised her friend Tomoyo that she would meet her halfway. Sakura ran half of the way and finally caught up with Tomoyo five minutes into the run.

"Morning Tomoyo," Sakura said as she reached her friend.

"Morning Sakura," her friend greeted in return. "Are you ready for the new math teacher today?"

"Yeah," Sakura said with a smile.

"I wonder who it is," Tomoyo said. " How is Ms. Mitsuki's doing. When was the last time you wrote to her?"

" About a week ago," Sakura answered. "It usually takes a few weeks for a reply to get back here."

"I wonder how she' s doing," Tomoyo said as they walked into school.

OOOO

"All right class," said their homeroom teacher, "I know you've been waiting to meet your new math teacher so I won't hold out the suspense any longer."

The door opened and Sakura grinned. "Good morning class I' m pretty sure most of you remember me," Ms. Mitsuki said as she walked into the classroom.

During math, an office assistant came in and beckoned to Ms. Mitsuki. She walked over with a frown as Sakura looked up from her work. Her teacher spoke to the person for a minute before her hand flew to her mouth and Sakura felt a knot form in her stomach as her teacher called for her.

Sakura walked up to her teacher and they all walked outside the classroom. Sakura looked up into her teacher's eyes and found deep sorrow and worry in them. What had gone wrong?.

"Your father's been in an accident and hurt pretty badly," said the office assistant. She let her words set in for a minute. "He might not make it."

Sakura's world stopped then. She didn't want to believe what she had just heard. Her eyes blurred with an onrush of tears and she looked at the ground as they fell. Sakura felt her teacher kneel down beside her in an offer of comfort, which she gratefully took. She hugged her teacher tightly as the horrifying truth fell upon her.

They worst thing was, now she was alone in the house. Toya was off on some trip with his school and wouldn't be back for another week and a half.

"Will she be all right?" Asked the office assistant.

Kaho looked down at the young girl. "Could you find another teacher to cover the rest of my classes? I' m going to take her home."

"All right," said the office assistant and walked away.

"Wait here," Kaho said as she walked back into her class and grabbed Sakura's things. Tomoyo looked up worriedly at her teacher, who shook her head as she passed. Sakura was wiping her eyes when her teacher came back out with her backpack. She managed a weak thank you before she started crying again.

"Come on Sakura, I'll walk you home," Kaho said as she wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"I want to go see him," Sakura said.

"I dont kno-" Kaho started

"Please let me go see him," Sakura said as she looked up at her teacher.

"All right," Kaho sighed.

OOOO

They reached the hospital about half an hour later and Sakura ran in. Kaho followed a few steps behind the girl.

"And what relation are you to him?" Asked the woman at the desk.

"I'm his daughter," Sakura said as straightly as she could. Her eyes were starting to tear up again.

"And her?" The woman pointed to Kaho.

Sakura looked up at her, "She's a friend of the family."

"Only family members are allowed in," said the woman.

"Do you think a girl this young should go in there on her own?" Kaho asked the woman.

The woman looked at her for a minute, "I'll let the doctor know you're here."

"Thank you," Sakura said as she and Kaho went to sit in a corner.

They sat there for almost an hour. Sakura whiled her time away by either fiddling with her pencil or doodling aimlessly in her notebook. Kaho sat there and either stared at a wall or flipped mindlessly through a magazine without really looking at it.

Kaho finally got up and walked over to the woman at the desk. "We have been waiting here for an hour to see Sakura's father. Can we or not?"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Kinomoto was taken into emergency surgery just before you arrived," said the woman in an annoyingly calm tone. "I'm afraid you won't be able to see him until tomorrow."

Kaho bit back a rude remark, "And you didn't tell us this because?" She hissed lightly through her teeth.

"You didn't ask," the woman answered and Kaho walked away before throwing the woman into a wall.

"Come on Sakura, I'll walk you home," Kaho said as she walked back over to the young girl.

"Okay," Sakura said as she picked up her pack and walked out of the hospital.

OOOO

SDVC: "Yeah, and my first chapters are really short…sorry."

Suppi: "Review please. SVDC is brand new here, make the first fic she puts on here worth the work!"

Kero: "FIVE REVIEWS OR NO UPDATES!"

SVDC: "Remind me never to give them sugar…"


	2. Chapter 2

SVDC: Hi! I'm back with a second chapter. Sorry it took so long! Big hugs to Draco1000 and Alucard's Familiar for reviewing! I hope you like the second chapter, I think it's better detailed than the first.

Kero: SilentVoiceatDiamondsCreek doesn't own CCS or its characters! Just messing with them.

Suppi: (In hyper Suppi mode) Read and enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Sakura, you're home so late," Kero said as he met his mistress at the door. "I was really beginning to worry. What's wrong?"

"Dad was in an accident," Sakura managed. "He's in the hospital and I haven't had a chance to see him yet. Oh Kero they say he may not make it!"

"Sakura," Kaho said as she put her hand on the girl's shoulder and pushed her the rest of the way into the house.

"Waa! Where'd you come from?" Kero squeaked in surprise.

"England," Kaho threw out plainly. "You going to be all right by yourself?" She looked down at the young girl.

It hadn't donned on Sakura yet that she was truly alone right now. She had no one else in the house besides Kero. It made her uneasy and she looked up at her teacher with pleading eyes.

Kaho could see the fear and dread run across the girl's eyes when she had first mentioned it. Now Sakura was looking up at her, looking for some kind of answer to her predicament.

"I'll stay with you as long as you need me to," Kaho said as maternal instincts gripped her mind.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

Kaho nodded and the girl hugged her teacher thankfully. The woman looked up at the guardian, who was still floating there watching them. "Any objections Kerberos?"

"No," the guardian answered. "It's a good thing that there is another person in the house with her. She hasn't had a woman's company before, only her family and Tomoyo. I think it will do her some good."

Kaho had to smile in agreement as she looked down at the girl, "You all right?"

"I don't know, I'm scared for my dad, but I have to keep telling myself that he'll survive," Sakura looked up at the woman. "He has too, he's all I have besides Toya! He can't leave me! He can't!" And with that, the girl broke down into tears once again, her usual happy nature having been shattered by the thought of losing her only parent.

Kaho held Sakura as she cried, not sure what else to do to comfort her. She didn't need words, words to a twelve-year-old meant nothing when one of their dearest loves were about to slip through their tiny fingers.

Before she knew it, Sakura had cried herself to sleep in Kaho's arms, leaving the woman slightly shocked and a little uncomfortable.

"I'll show you where her room is," Kero said as he floated towards the stairs.

"Okay," Kaho said as she picked the young card mistress up and followed the Guardian up the stairs and over to Sakura's room. The plush toy looking creature pushed open the door and allowed Kaho to get inside before he transformed into his true form.

"You are back, what is the reason?" Kerberos asked. "Is Eriol with you?"

"No, I came back of my own free will just to be here," Kaho answered as she laid Sakura on her bed. "Eriol and I…grew apart you could say. It seemed to be more of a magical attraction to one another than anything else, similar to how Sakura feels when she's around Mr. Tsukishiro. It was an easy move, we both still care about one another, but not in the way we thought we did."

"I see," Kerberos said as he sat down by Sakura's bed. "Well, shall I give you a tour of the house? Since I'm sure you are going to be here for a while longer."

"I guess, sure," Kaho, although slightly puzzled by the Guardian's friendly behavior, shrugged and followed the lion out of the room. They had made it downstairs and into the living room when they heard Sakura scream.

Kaho was back up to the room in a flash to find Sakura huddled in her bed crying once again. "What's wrong?"

"Dream, I had a dream that my dad died in the hospital," Sakura sobbed. "I'm so scared for him."

"It'll be all right Sakura," Kaho said as she went and sat next to the girl on her bed. "If you want, in a little while, I'll call the hospital and find our how he's doing. All right?"

"Okay," Sakura nodded with a small smile.

"Why don't you get some sleep, you've had a hard day," Kaho coaxed.

"All right, but wake me up when you find out about my dad please?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Kaho smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she laid back onto her pillow.

Kaho silently left the room, leaving Kero to watch over the girl as she made her way back down to the living room to call the hospital. She sat on hold for almost a half an hour, each moment rage and worry welling up more and more in her. She was finally answered and she sighed as she calmed herself, "Yes, I'm calling to check up on Kinomoto Fujitaka. We tried to come in to see him today but they wouldn't allow us to see him. We just want to know his condition and if he's going to make it."

"Yes, well, what relation are you to the Kinomoto family?" The doctor asked.

Kaho bite her tongue, "I'm the guardian of his daughter while he is in the hospital, I'm calling specifically for her sake. She wants to know."

"Well, yes, Ms…uh," the doctor stumbled, looking for name.

"Mitsuki Kaho," Kaho said quickly.

"Yes, Ms. Mitsuki, Mr. Kinomoto is suffering major internal injuries to his left lung and spleen. We managed to close up the bleeding spleen in time, and prognosis says he should recover. We pulled almost a gallon of air away from his left lung so he could breathe normally again, but he's still on surveillance in case more accumulates. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes sir," Kaho answered.

"He also suffered a broken left femur and sprained both wrists," the doctor continued. "On top of all of it he suffered a cracked skull and a concussion. The swelling is slowly dissipating, but like I said again, he's on surveillance in case anything else should occur."

"And the chance that he'll survive all of this?" Kaho asked.

"The chances are pretty high if all goes well, about a ninety percent chance," the doctor answered. "He's very lucky he survived the first few hours."

"What exactly happened to him, we were never told the details, only that he was in a car accident," Kaho asked.

"A semi rolled over him," the doctor answered. "Which is why I'm surprised he doesn't have back injuries and is alive at all."

"Oh my God," Kaho breathed, realizing how close Sakura and Toya had become to becoming orphans.

"Are you all right Miss?" The doctor sounded concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for telling me," Kaho stumbled over what she was saying.

"Of course," the doctor said and hung up.

Kaho place the receiver back onto its base and sat down in the chair near the phone for a moment, her head in her hands. How was she going to explain all of this to Sakura? She knew where each of those injuries were and what it was like to have some of those injuries, thanks to her grandfather's training and her own training.

She sighed and stood, reluctantly walking back upstairs to explain it to the young girl. She cracked the door open to Sakura's room and peeked in, the light from the hallway spreading into the dark room a ways. She found Kerberos laying on the edge of Sakura's bed and he looked up at her as she opened the door. He stood and padded silently over her and they stood in the hallway.

"How is Fujitaka?" Kero asked.

"In all honestly I'm not sure," Kaho answered. "The doctor said that if all goes well he should recover, but his injuries are something else. He's got a cracked skull and a concussion, both wrists are sprained, a ruptured spleen that they got closed up, his left lung was collapsed for a little while before the pulled the air away from it, and he has a broken left leg."

"And what happened to him?" Kero asked and he watched Kaho pale at the thought.

"A semi rolled over him," she answered as she hung her head.

"Astonishing, and he lived, and got only those injuries?" Kero asked. "The injuries themselves are pretty serious, but nothing compared to what he could have gotten. He's alive at the very least!"

"I know, but what do we do?" Kaho asked. "How do I tell Sakura these things, she doesn't know anything about them."

"She's asleep now, we'll wait until morning," Kero said as he turned back to the room. "Will we expect you here in the morning?" Kero asked.

"I'm not sure," Kaho said. "I need to go to work, but only if Sakura feels she's able to stay home alone. I'll be here depending on how early she wakes up."

"All right, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch," Kero said as he nudged open the door and closed it behind him.

Kaho narrowed her eyes at the retreating Guardian, wanting more that ever to lock him in a room with a hyper Suppi. Heaving a sigh she made her way back downstairs and down to the living room, ready for the long night to begin.

……

SVDC: Did you like? Hope so!

Suppi: Review please! Make Suppi happy!

Kero: He's scary!

SVDC: (Nods) Run from the scary hyper kitty! Review please and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

SVDC: Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter is a little slow and the end of it is sort of a filler. Hope you like!

Suppi: SVDC doesn't own CCS or any of its characters.

Kero: Lets begin!

Chapter 3

Kaho sighed as she leaned back on the couch, book propped up against her knee as she willed herself to stay awake. For one week she had been doing this, staying at Sakura's through the night to make sure she was all right. The girl's dreams had persisted, even becoming vivid, to the point where she could see the accident and how it had happened. It was mentally straining on Sakura and she had only started going back to school that Friday. It was Saturday night now, and Toya would be home by the middle of the next week.

She didn't mind staying over and keeping the girl company, far from it. She enjoyed the conversations she had with Kero late into the night about his life with Clow Reed before he had died. Comforting Sakura was merely the task of sitting with her and listening to her dream until she calmed down enough to go back to sleep. That was an information grabber, since she was now able to piece together what had happened to Fujitaka and how he managed to survive the accident.

It was his own quick actions that had saved him. He had been sitting in a turn lane waiting to make it his turn when a semi took its turn too fast and began to tip near his car. Fujitaka had made a mad dash out the car and had bolted for the space in between the load and the passenger compartment. Since there was no other way for him to go, unless he wanted to get nailed by a car going in the opposite direction, he dove for the joint, landing hard on his wrists and hitting his head before rolling until he made it to the space. Unfortunately he had rolled to far and the drivers compartment landed on his lower torso, bust his leg and rupturing his spleen.

Kaho shuddered as she recalled it all, "And he survived it, I'm still amazed."

A scream from upstairs woke her completely and she darted upstairs, realizing that this scream was out of pure terror more so than the simple fear and shock that came with her dreams.

She slammed open the door and was rewarded with an amazing sight. A figure dressed in white with full brilliant wings stood in the room near Sakura. Kaho edge her way over to the bed as the spirit fixed her gaze on her. She fixed her own dark gaze on it as she reached the bed and sat down on it, Sakura clinging to her before she touched the mattress.

The ghostly being smiled as she floated in front of them. Sakura was huddling against Kaho, scared to death of anything that reminded her of a ghost. Kaho was glaring at the spirit, not knowing exactly who it was at the moment.

"My, your instincts are strong to protect her," the spirit had said.

"Who are you, what do you want with Sakura?" Kaho asked. If looks could kill, the spirit would have died again.

"I just came to visit my daughter," the spirit said.

"You're Nadeshiko," Kaho said in realization, her glare disappearing.

The spirit nodded with a smile, "It appears my daughter still holds her fear of ghosts. It's too bad, I would have liked to visit more often, but it looks like I don't have to watch over her anymore. She has someone to protect her." The spirit came towards them and Sakura started screaming all over again. Kaho closed her eyes as the bright glow around the spirit became too much to look at. She felt herself get thrown up against the wall and yelped once before falling back on the bed. The next thing she knew, something made her feel sick, dizzy, and in pain all at the same time. Then Nadeshiko was gone.

Sakura shook her awake and Kaho sat up. Sakura still clung to her, shivering and sobbing. She frowned, not knowing quite what had happened. Kaho shook her head and focused her attention on Sakura. "It's all right, she's gone."

Sakura nodded and let go of her teacher, "I knew who it was, it's just that, ghost scare me."

"It's all right," Kaho said. "It's over now, think you can go back to sleep?" Sakura gave her an 'are you crazy?' look and shook her head. Kaho sighed, "I'm not exactly sure what to do right now, but I guess we should turn on some lights." With that she stood and walked over to the light switch and raised her hand to flick it on, stopping on at the sight of her hand. It was glowing a faint white color. She looked up the length of her arm, and found it to be doing the same thing. She cocked her head over in Sakura's direction and found the girl looking at her curiously.

"Are you supposed to do that?" Sakura asked.

Kaho shrugged, "Sometimes if I concentrate too much or get slightly angry I glow. I guess this situation made me do it too…" She let herself relax and she felt the glowing cease and fall away. She shuddered at the feeling before shaking her head a bit to clear it before flicking on the light and turning to look at Sakura. "Better?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes."

OOOO

Sakura grinned as she trotted into her father's room and stood by his bed. He was awake and reading a book and looked up when he head her come in. Kaho stood near the door, smiling at the two of them.

"How are you feeling today Dad?" Sakura asked.

"Better, my wrists don't hurt anymore, that's why I get to read," Fujitaka answered as he rotated his wrists in example.

"That's good," Sakura smiled.

"Is Toya coming home today?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yeah," Sakura grinned at the thought. She usually hated it when her brother teased her, but now she'd live with it for ever and a day to have him home again.

Fujitaka craned his neck to look over at the door way where he was now accustomed to seeing Kaho stand and watch. For the week and a half they had been visiting she would just stand there and watch over the with her eyes hidden and her head bowed. He knew she was watching, but didn't make a move to call on her, until now. "Ms. Mitsuki, you don't have to stand by the door all of the time. You can come in a ways, I don't bite."

Kaho looked up, surprised to hear his voice directed at her. She let a small smile grace her face a second before she let if disappear as she walked over. She stood by the bed with her arms folded behind her back

Fujitaka looked straight at her, "I want to thank you for watching over Sakura while I've been in the hospital, and though Toya's coming back, I'm still stuck here. I know I'm probably asking a lot, but would you mind looking in on them every now and again until I get out of here? It would be a great help and ease my worries if I knew someone was there to check on them."

"Of course, I don't mind, Sakura's a good kid, and Toya and I get along fine," Kaho got off the subject quickly, not wanting to dwell on it.

"Dad, how long do you think you'll be here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, they want to keep here to make sure I don't have any other back injuries and to make sure everything else is healing properly. Probably another week or so." Fujitaka answered.

Kaho fixed her magical gaze along the man's body, picking out injuries that the doctors had missed. He had bruising all across the lung that hadn't collapsed. His spinal cord was extremely compressed near his hips, almost to the point of being crushed. Walking would be amazingly painful when it was time for him to get up. Peering through the cast on his leg gave her the sight of a badly splintered break, not even a month in a cast set proper would get it to heal right.

_Not if I have anything to say about it, _Kaho said to herself as she fixed a little bit of her healing power on each of the impending danger spots that the doctors had missed and or given up on.

Fujitaka looked up for a minute, "My back just stopped hurting."

"Maybe the pain meds took affect?" Sakura asked.

"No, the pain meds have never worked before," Fujitaka said as he settled back against his pillow.

Sakura studied her father, her eyes widening when she saw a faint stream of silvery white light flowing into her fathers body. She followed the stream upward until she came to its source, her eyes widening even more when she looked at Kaho.

Kaho winked and put a finger to her lip to signal to the girl to not say a word. She knew Sakura could see what she was doing, but Fujitaka was so inexperience in magic and so new in knowing who he really was, he wouldn't know what was going on until someone told him.

Sakura smiled at her friend in a silent thank you, realizing that she was helping her father out more than he would ever know.

OOOO

SVDC: Yeah, sorry, like I said, kinda slow…and short. The next chapter will be better I promise! As always, please review! I'd set a goal, but with this, I'm lucky to get one review, but, I'd like five before my next update. If you guys can do that, then…YAY! Later!


	4. Chapter 4

SVDC: "Oh! Sorry it took me so long to update, but music has been ruling my life for the last month and I haven't been able to write anything! School is starting again soon so updating will be slow…sorry. I promise I'll update as best I can. Until then, I hope you like this chapie, I like this one. Makes the title make sense now.

Kero: "SVDC doesn't own CCS or any of its characters."

Suppi: (Hyper) "Let's go let's go let's go!"

Kero and SVDC: (Run away and hide)

Chapter 4

It became a routine, Kaho going with Sakura to visit her father and for the woman to secretly heal him a little more. It took a long time, nearly two months before Fujitaka was able to get out of the hospital. His leg was still in a cast, but was nearly heal and would be removed in about a week. Outwardly that was his only injury. Internally he was still fragile and needed to refrain from any sort of physical activity for another few weeks.

The Fujitaka was to be released, Kaho appeared in his room, alone.

"Sakura isn't with you?" Fujitaka asked as Kaho walked into the room.

"I thought I'd give her a surprise," Kaho smiled as she walked over. "Ready to go home?"

"As long as I can walk there," Fujitaka said.

"That's how I got here," Kaho said, then thought again, "No, halfway by bus, and I think you might want to take that way too if you're using those crutches."

"I guess you're right," Fujitaka said as he stood up and grabbed his crutches. "It just feels good knowing I'm getting out of here."

Kaho smiled, "I'll bet."

They both walked out of the hospital and down to the bus stop.

"So, how's Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.

"Happier now that her brother's back home," Kaho answered. "I stayed with her while Toya was gone, but I haven't been over much since he came home. She's seems fine when she's at school, but I haven't talked to her much alone."

"I'll bet she'll be happy when you bring me through the door," Fujitaka smiled.

"I wouldn't bet against you," Kaho smiled back at him as the bus arrived.

They rode the bus to the bus stop on the other side of town and started walking down the street.

Fujitaka mostly paid attention to where he put his crutches and where he was going. After a while though, he got the hang of it and started looking around. He looked up at Kaho and found her smiling to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Fujitaka asked.

"Nothing really, just thinking about a song that's stuck in my head," Kaho answered.

"What song?"

"It's by an American singer named Faith Hill," Kaho said. "I heard it when I was in England and liked it. I have the album at home."

"What's the song called?" Fujitaka asked.

"This Is Me," Kaho answered.

"How's it go?" Fujitaka asked, "I've been to America, I may have heard it."

"Maybe," Kaho answered, she was silent for a moment, the started a verse of the song. "I laugh at silly movies, tear up when I see babies, and I'm stubborn as a stone. I criticize my body; I wonder if I'm ready to ever be alone. I'm just like everybody else, I cry, yes I cry, just like everybody else."

Fujitaka listened to the song and found it had a pleasant tone, or maybe it was Kaho's nice singing voice. Whichever it was, he liked it, though he had never heard it before.

"Sing a little more," Fujitaka said.

Kaho blushed a little at his request, ""I don't know what you believe, what you think of what you see. But this is apart of me, of what I do and who I am. All of my impurities are right here on my sleeve, this is me. Oh, this is me."

Fujitaka stopped walking and looked up at her, "You're pretty good."

Kaho's blush deepened, "Thanks, um, thanks."

They started walking again in complete silence. Fujitaka wondered how Sakura was doing. He knew she had taken his accident pretty hard and she had been worried for a long time. He was grateful that someone had been there to watch over her while Toya was away and that Sakura had a new friend in life.

He looked over at Kaho again and noticed something different about her that he hadn't noticed before. He knew she had been attractive when his son had had a relationship with her, but he had never really gotten to know her. Now he saw her in a new light and found her very attractive. There was something else that he couldn't quite pinpoint that was out of place, but he knew there was something.

He let the thought slip away as he spied his home only a few yards away. He quickened the slow pace he had been taking, but had to slow down again before he lost his balance on his crutches.

Kaho laughed as she helped him steady himself, "Something's telling me you're glad to be home."

"I am," Fujitaka asked as he steadied himself and they walked up to the door. Kaho went in first and called Sakura.

"Sakura! It's me Kaho, where are you?" Kaho called.

"Right here," Sakura said as she scampered downstairs.

"I have a surprise for you," Kaho said as the girl turned the corner and into the entryway.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Kaho said as she stepped aside to let Fujitaka into view.

"Dad!" Sakura cried and hugged her father tightly, without knocking him over. "You're really here, you're really home!" They all made it a few feet from the entryway when Sakura hugged her father again. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's really me," Fujitaka said as he balanced on one crutch and hugged his daughter. He looked up at Kaho, "Thank you for watching over her."

Kaho nodded and turned to go. She walked passed Fujitaka, but then dizziness and a wave of unbearable nausea washed over her like a giant wave. She doubled over and fell against the side of the staircase and her mind raced.

**Why? What's wrong with me? Why is this happening? **She asked herself over and over as her vision blurred. **What is this? **She didn't remember everything going black.

OOOO

"Kaho," came Fujitaka's voice through the mists of her mind.

Kaho opened her eyes and looked up through blurry vision into the eyes of Sakura and Fujitaka. She went to sit up, but though better of it when her stomach rolled. "What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"You passed out," Fujitaka said. "You almost hyperventilated."

"I got really nauseous," Kaho said stupidly.

"From what?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't a clue," Kaho said, "It's been that way for a little over a month now. I don't know what it is."

Fujitaka frowned, "What else happens?"

"I get dizzy, nauseous, lightheaded, and whatever else you would describe those symptoms of who knows what," Kaho answered as she tentatively tried to sit up.

Fujitaka's frown deepened, "I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but those are the same symptoms my wife had when she was pregnant."

"What!" Kaho fell back onto her back with a thud. "I didn't hear you right, I must still be delirious."

"No, you heard me right," Fujitaka said.

"That can't be true, I haven't even been in the same house with a man for a year almost, and that was to return a book." Kaho sat up completely, ignoring another strong wave of nausea. She looked around and found herself on the couch in the living room. "How did I get here, I know you couldn't have carried me."

Sakura held up the Float Card, "Dad knows what I can do now."

"And we are going to have a long talk about it later," Fujitaka said. "Now, more on you. What I said was just an assumption, I could be completely wrong. I think you're hope I'm wrong." Kaho nodded.

Fujitaka started again, "I know this is a personal question, and I can't ask it in front of Sakura because she's young so I'll say it in a slang way. Have you experienced that time of the month recently?"

Kaho thought for a moment. She knew exactly what he was talking about and she hadn't really been thinking about it for a while. She mouthed the word shit and Fujitaka couldn't help but smile.

"I think I hit a nerve," Fujitaka said.

Kaho pulled her knees to her chin and shivered, "I'm pregnant." She was silent for a minute, and Fujitaka spied tears starting to form. "How?"

"Got me," Fujitaka said as Sakura scooted out of the room, knowing it would be easier if she weren't in there. Fujitaka just sat on the side couch, watching Kaho as her tears started to stream down her face.

Kaho looked up at the ceiling, "Tell me this Fujitaka, is it a bad thing that I don't know how I got pregnant? That I don't know what I'm going to do now or where life is going to take me? Further more, how am I going to live my life with people asking me the question I'm asking myself and telling them I have no answer. How did I get pregnant in the first place?"

"I can tell you one thing," Fujitaka said as he leaned back on the couch and propped his leg up on a cushion. "Being pregnant isn't the bad part, and for what you're going to do, you can always come to us. I still owe you for watching over Sakura. Helping you out with something like this is about even for what you did for me. You never know, we may even become better friends."

Kaho smiled as she stood up and walked over to him, putting a pillow under his head as she sat down next to him.

Fujitaka smiled, "You're spoiling me."

"With what you've been through you deserve a little spoiling, since I doubt you've had any for years." Kaho said as she teased his hair. "I think you're right about one thing."

"What?" Fujitaka asked.

"We may become better friends," Kaho smiled as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"Well I figured out one thing," Fujitaka said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Kaho asked as she peered down at him.

"This cast itches," he said as he sat up and Kaho laughed. "You laugh at my discomfort," Fujitaka said as he looked for a ruler.

"No," Kaho stifled a laugh, "it was the way you said it." She got up and found a ruler for him to use to fit through the cast.

Fujitaka sat back against the couch with a sigh, "Remind me to carry on of those in my pocket." He looked up at Kaho, who was glaring out the window. "What's the matter?"

Sakura scrambled into the room a second later, "What is that?"

"Don't know," Kaho said as she looked out the window. She saw a force coming straight at the window and hollered for Sakura to get to her father on the couch.

Sakura hit the couch as she heard the window shatter and Kaho yelp. Sakura watched as Kaho was knocked to the floor and slid backwards. The sliding glass door shattered next as the power went out and the whole room became a vortex of razor sharp pieces of glass. Sakura clung to her father as Kaho stood, her hair whipping around in the wind. She flinched every time a glass shard hit her.

Then her eyes flashed gold and she raised her hand, sending out a neutralizing blast of wind to counteract the one roaring through the room. At the same time she built up a magical barrier to cover Sakura and Fujitaka, protecting them from the glass.

Finally, after a moment of tension, Kaho overpowered the wind with her own and everything died away, leaving glass all over the floor and all of the power in the house out.

Kaho dropped the barrier around Sakura and Fujitaka and Sakura scrambled over to her.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Kaho said as she gasped for air. The energy exerted in neutralizing the wind and tired her out, but she stayed standing, in fear of showing weakness when something else may return.

"Sakura, would you go see if the breakers need resetting?" Fujitaka asked.

"Sure," Sakura said as she ran to find a flashlight.

Fujitaka grabbed his crutches and walked over to Kaho, who was over at the window. "Thanks again," Fujitaka said as he made it over, "We would have been torn to shreds without you."

"No, Sakura would have acted if I hadn't been here," Kaho said as she reached out her hand as if to touch where the glass had been. The air where she touched rippled and before Fujitaka realized it, the glass had picked itself up from off the ground and was reconstructing itself on not only the window, but the sliding glass door as well. In less than a moment it was complete and Kaho let her hand drop to her side.

"How did you do that?" Fujitaka asked.

Kaho shrugged as she stared out the window, looking exhausted.

It was then Fujitaka realized the damage the glass had done to her. She was cut up badly on her arms and face, and there was one gash on her neck that worried him the most. Blood ran down her arms and face like water and it made his insides churn.

"We'll need to bandage those," Fujitaka said as the lights came back on. He looked up and smiled, "All right Sakura!" Fujitaka hobbled out of the room and up the stairs with unexpected agility and came back down a moment later with Kerberos, carrying a first-aid kit.

Kaho was near the couch when Fujitaka walked back into the room with Kero and he smiled at her. "Sit." Kaho complied and sat down gently, evidently sore.

"You are really going to hate me after this," Fujitaka said as he pulled out a bottle of iodine and a bunch of cotton swabs.

"Yep," Kaho said as she scowled at the iodine, but stayed where she was.

Sakura walked back into the living room to the sound of Kaho saying ouch and Fujitaka laughing.

"It's not funny Fujitaka," Kaho said as Sakura walked in.

"They need to be cleaned or they'll get infected," Fujitaka said as started cleaning another cut.

"I know that but I have a right to fuss," Kaho said through clenched teeth.

"How come Dad and I aren't all cut up?" Sakura asked.

"I built up an invisible barrier around you and your father at the same time so you wouldn't get hurt," Kaho said. "Your father already has enough to deal with involving that cast, and you don't need to get hurt."

"You know, if you weren't all bloody I'd kiss you," Fujitaka said as he finished cleaning one arm. "Other arm please."

Kaho blushed as she shifted over so he could get to her other arm. Sakura laughed at the sight and went to get a wet paper towel so Kaho could get the blood off of her face. Sakura also wanted to see if her father would go through with what he said.

Sakura came back in to find her father bandaging Kaho's arms. She handed the damp paper towel to Kaho when her father was through and she wiped off her face, flinching as the water stung on a few of the cuts.

"Well Dad, her face isn't all bloody," Sakura grinned mischievously.

"Hmm, you're right," Fujitaka said as Kaho turned to look at him. He gave her a quick, but tender kiss on the lips and Sakura squealed with laughter. Kaho went red and Fujitaka chuckled when he pulled away.

Sakura walked out of the room saying, "I hope you guys don't start making out on the couch."

"Sakura," her father warned as he bandaged Kaho's neck, who had gone an impossibly deeper shade of red. He looked back up at Kaho and smiled, "Sorry, did I embarrass you?"

Kaho shook her head as he finished and leaned back against the couch and tried to settle her rolling stomach. Her stomach heaved as the strong smell of iodine reached her senses again after she had worked to block it out. She started panting to keep her stomach under control, inhaling more of the nauseating iodine at the same time. She put her hand on her stomach in last resort as she leaned back against the couch as her head started to pound.

Fujitaka frowned and pulled her into his arms. He massaged her stomach gently, and to her surprise, it settled a little. Her head still pounded, but that was easier to cope with.

Fujitaka shifted to where he was lying against the back of the couch the long way and Kaho lay against him between his legs.

"You never seem to catch a break do you?" Fujitaka asked as he continued to massage her stomach.

"Not often," Kaho said as she leaned against him with a content sigh. They were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. They heard Sakura and Kero talking upstairs and giggled when Kero shouted something stupid or fell off the desk, hearing a loud thud every time.

After a while, Kaho looked up at Fujitaka with a small smile of thanks. She kissed him lightly before she sat up and carefully got off the couch, not wanting to bump his leg. "I better get home."

"Well, wait a second and I'll walk you to the door," Fujitaka said as he sat up and reached for his crutches. They walked to the door and Fujitaka hollered up to his daughter, "Kaho's leaving!"

"Coming!" Sakura shouted and they heard Sakura scamper down the stares. She turned into the entryway and gave her teacher a hug goodbye. "Thanks again for bringing my dad home."

"Sure," Kaho said as the girl released her and she walked out the door, throwing one last wave over her shoulder before she left.

"What are you grinning about?" Sakura asked as she spied her father smiling after her teacher.

"Nothing," Fujitaka said as he smiled down at his daughter, "I'm just glad to be home."

OOOO

SVDC: "Well I thought it was cute, and there's an enemy now!"

Kero and Suppi: "What is it?"

SVDC: "You'll find out."

Suppi: "Review quickly!"

Kero: "I wanna know what it is!"

SVDC: Sweatdrop


	5. Chapter 5

SVDC: "It's a little short, but really cute I think. "

Kero: "SVDC doesn't own CCS or any of its characters!"

Suppi: "Aw look! Fluffiness!"

SVDC: "Suppi just said fluffiness…Kero did you give him sugar again?!"

Kero: (Hides)

Chapter 5

Kaho walked down the dimming streets with her thoughts wondering. She was trying to figure out how she had gotten pregnant, but every thought she had led to a dead end.

She gave up on that and started recapping on what had happened over the past two month. She remembered having to stay over with Sakura because she kept having nightmares of her father dying. She smiled at some of those memories, then one got caught in her mind, the night Nadeshiko's spirit had visited them. The scene flashed before her eyes like she was still there.

Nadeshiko smiled as she floated in front of them. Sakura was huddling against Kaho, scared to death of anything that reminded her of a ghost. Kaho was glaring at the spirit, not knowing exactly who it was at the moment.

"My, your instincts are strong to protect her," the spirit had said.

"Who are you, what do you want with Sakura?" Kaho asked. If looks could kill, the spirit would have died again.

"I just came to visit my daughter," the spirit said.

"You're Nadeshiko," Kaho said in realization, her glare disappearing.

The spirit nodded with a smile, "It appears my daughter still holds her fear of ghosts. It's too bad, I would have liked to visit more often, but it looks like I don't have to watch over her anymore. She has someone to protect her." The spirit came towards them and Sakura started screaming all over again. Kaho closed her eyes as the bright glow around the spirit became too much to look at. The next thing she knew, something made her feel sick, dizzy, and in pain all at the same time. Then Nadeshiko was gone.

Kaho's head came up as the memory faded. Something sparked in the back of her mind and everything clicked. She knew.

She turned and ran back to the Kinomoto house as it started to rain.

"Hang on a minute, I'm coming," Fujitaka said as he heard the doorbell ring. He hobbled to the door and opened it to find a drenched Kaho standing in front of him. "What-"

"I figured it out," Kaho panted.

"Well wait and tell me whatever it is until we get you dry, it's freezing out and you're soaked," Fujitaka said as he pulled her inside. "Sakura! Bring me some towels!"

After she had dried off a little, they all sat in the dinning room to talk.

"So what all this about?" Fujitaka asked.

"I figured out how I got pregnant," Kaho said as she looked down at the table. "This'll sound crazy, but Sakura can back me up on this if you have any doubts."

Kaho took a deep breath and continued, "While you were in the hospital and before Toya came home, I stayed with Sakura because she kept having nightmares of you dying and was scared to be in the house alone. I usually stayed up most of the night and talked to Kero, but this night was different.

"Kero had stayed with Sakura in her room and I was sitting in the living room reading a book I had brought to keep me awake. Out of nowhere, I heard Sakura scream bloody murder and I bolted upstairs. I opened the door and found something you wouldn't believe."

"What?" Fujitaka asked, enthralled in the story.

Kaho pointed to the picture of Nadeshiko on the table and Fujitaka's mouth dropped out. "She had come to keep an eye on Sakura as I had. Problem is Sakura is scared to death of ghosts and nearly suffocated me when I sat next to her to try and calm her down.

"At first I didn't know who it was. She looked familiar but I couldn't put a name to her, not until she told me who she was." Kaho stopped for a minute, "It surprised me, but scared Sakura even more. She said something about me having the right instincts about something, then she started coming towards us.

"I closed my eyes as she came closer and I started to feel sick and my whole body hurt at the same time. It threw me against the wall and I blacked out for a minute and came to with Sakura shaking me. I didn't know what Nadeshiko had done to me then, now I know." Kaho looked up at Fujitaka. "She did it."

Fujitaka stared at her for a minute, then looked up at his daughter, "And all of this is true?" Sakura nodded and Fujitaka turned back to Kaho, "But how?"

"I can explain that," Kero said as he sat of the table. "I watched the whole thing from Sakura's desk drawer. What Kaho said here is true but is missing a few elements. What I saw and what you felt, was a spirit going into you." Kero was silent for a moment, "You're carrying the reincarnation of Nadeshiko Kinomoto."

"What!" Sakura and Fujitaka said at the same time and Kaho groaned.

"It's true," Kero said, "I studied reincarnations with Clow Reed himself. He told me there are two different ways of reincarnating. One is the way Clow Reed was reincarnated, the subtle approach. No one knew. His magic and memories were just set in place like they were meant to be.

"Then there is the second way, when a spirit chooses at anytime when to be reincarnated," Kero said, "They search for the right carrier until the time is right. Then they do as Nadeshiko did, go to you. Unlike the way Clow Reeds reincarnating went, this way makes so there are no memories, just traits. The reincarnation will resemble and act like the old Nadeshiko, but never know who she really was." Kero stopped there for a moment. "Nadeshiko still wants to be close to her old family, so finding someone who was around a lot would work best."

They were silent for a moment, then Sakura spoke up, "This is too weird."

"I'm carrying the reincarnation of Fujitaka's wife," Kaho said as she put her head in her arms, "What next?" The bad part about being a psychic was sometimes you get what you ask for, and the future passed before her eyes. She didn't say anything, she just started crying. "This can't get any worse."

"I'm home!" Toya called as he walked through the front door and Sakura and Kero fell over. Toya walked into the room and his eyes widened, "Dad, you're home!" He took a step into the room, and then looked again. He noticed Kaho and said, "I'm missing something."

"I was just leaving," Kaho said as she stood and walked out of the room.

"Wait! Catch her Toya!" Fujitaka said as he struggled to grab his crutches.

Toya whirled around to grab her, but missed as Kero slipped by unnoticed.

Kaho reached the door and found a growling Kerberos standing before her. She backed up a step as Kero came forward, growling and snarling. Kero gently tripped her onto her back and stood over her as, Toya, Fujitaka, and Sakura made it over.

"Thanks Kero," Sakura said and the guardian stopped growling and smiled down at the woman under his paws.

"Fuzz Ball," Kaho said and the guardian fell over and Kaho sat up.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Toya asked, "I'm really confused."

"Kaho's pregnant Toya," Fujitaka said. "With the reincarnation of Nadeshiko."

"What!" Toya whirled around to look at Kaho as she stood up. His eyes finally caught the bandages and his confusion increased. "I think you need to start from the beginning."

Fujitaka sighed and told his son all that had happened that day. Toya mouth was down to his house-shoes when his father was finished and he turned to look at Kaho, who was now leaning against the entryway with her arms folded and her eyes closed.

"So you're," Toya started.

"Mmhmm," Fujitaka said.

"and she…"

"yep,"

"Do you have a crush on her?" Toya asked just to make his father stutter.

"I, huh?" Fujitaka shut up quickly and turned a bright red.

Kaho's head had snapped up at the question, and now she too was staring at Fujitaka.

"I uh… well…jeez no matter which way I answer this I'm going to look like an idiot," Fujitaka muttered to himself. "Okay, I do."

Toya hadn't expected that answer and Sakura laughed when she heard it. Kerberos sat thoughtfully by Kaho and looked up at her. "And what does Kaho think of Fujitaka?" Kero asked with a silly grin.

Kaho looked down at the guardian then up at Fujitaka. His face was all red and it made her smile. She came to a decision without really thinking, "I like him."

Sakura started giggling again when Kaho said it and Toya fell over. Fujitaka went redder and Kaho took on a red tinge of her own. Kerberos looked pleased with himself as Sakura walked up to him and ruffled his fur.

"I think this family is going to be a little bigger soon," Kero whispered into his mistress's ear.

"Me too," Sakura giggled and looked back over at her father. Toya had already gone upstairs so only Fujitaka stood in the hall. Sakura decided she had she and her guardian should disappear too and she and Kero walked upstairs.

OOOO

SVDC: (Grins) Well? What did you think? Cute? I did!"

Suppi: (On sugar high) Review review review!"

Kero and SVDC: (Duck and cover)


End file.
